


Low Notes

by ClassySansy



Category: Original Work
Genre: College, College Setting, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Fiction, Original Universe, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassySansy/pseuds/ClassySansy
Summary: When Jessica Whites tells a secret that shouldn’t be told, her science professor helps her keep away from trouble. Join me for a futuristic adventure about technology and relationships in a college setting.
Relationships: jessica whites/Amanda Franklin, jessica whites/Archie Kingsley





	Low Notes

_September 26th, 2050_  
  
It’s been awhile since I’ve written in this journal, but I started my second year of college a few days ago and want to record what’s been happening during my college years.

As I said, I started college two years ago, when I was 19.   
  
Archie Kingsley is my best friend in college. He was the first person that noticed me and he was also the first person that talked to me during my first day on campus. He’s stuck with me through thick and thin, and he loves to text me on a daily basis.

I might be getting into too much detail, so I’ll just dive into present day.

The year is 2050, and technology has advanced far beyond what people thought it would be when I was first born. There are jetpacks and holograms, not to mention the AI has come a very long way since it was first created.

People don’t use Alexa, Siri, and Google as their personal assistants anymore. Instead, they use Astrid. Astrid not only can find results to your questions on the internet, but it can also make intelligent conversation.

From telling you exactly what video games are her favorite and why to asking how your day went, Astrid has surprised many people to the point that lots of them are questioning whether or not actual humans are listening in via her devices.

Oh! Deep fake is a huge thing now, too. It’s illegal, but people still program and use it.

What is deep fake, you might ask? It’s where people take other people’s faces and apply them to their own in videos. These deep fakes are so detailed that it’s super tough to pick the real people from the deep faked ones in clips.

Lots of us also thought there would be robots and flying cars in the 2050’s, but the ones that were tested around twenty to thirty years back failed and usually ended in a grand explosion.   
  


We’re researching those events today, actually. In class, I mean.

Yeah...I can’t believe I’m in college now. I’m 21 years young and I’m planning to get some kind of science degree by the end of my four years.

I haven’t told anyone besides Archie, but I consider myself a pretty good singer. I don’t really want a science degree because singing is a huge passion of mine, but my parents were huge on me earning a science degree.

Anyway...as I was saying earlier, one of my classes is researching the failed robot experiments of 2035 today.

We’re watching a video about it right now.

Mr. Peterson is looking right at me, too. I’ll write more later...


End file.
